<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Miss You by romulus_is_my_baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713432">I Miss You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulus_is_my_baby/pseuds/romulus_is_my_baby'>romulus_is_my_baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulus_is_my_baby/pseuds/romulus_is_my_baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Remus reunite</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Miss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was gonna be a smut fic but I can't find the motivation to make it that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing the twins cuddled up was hardly a rare occurrence since they got rid of their bunk beds and upgraded to a California king size mattress. They shared practically everything together. Bed, boyfriends, and sometimes the shower when questing has went on too long and they're just simply tired and want to shower quickly before either one falls asleep all dirty. Contrary to popular belief Remus cares a lot about personal hygiene ever though he is the filthier side of creativity. *wink* They both shared the function of creativity, until one day when Thomas decided to have black and white views of good and bad. Up until a few years ago, morally grey wasn't an option. Which is why Remus, Virgil, and Janus were locked away. At the time Roman never met Virgil or Janus, never knew they even existed until Thomas was willing to let his "dark" sides out, but it hurt like hell when Remus was suddenly taken away from him. A single aspect ripped into two, one locked away, both feeling hopelessly lost, being cast out of heaven, worthless. They woke as two different aspects, being forced to be apart.</p><p>Roman played with Remus fingers and Remus tears his head on Roman's with his eyes closed. They've been working really hard lately, and finally together. Thomas' creativity never functioned so smoothly. Roman let the silent tears fall as he thinks about the time from the split up until now. He doesn't think Remus has noticed until he sees a tear hit Remus' hand. "Ro?" He shifts to get a good look at his brother's face. Roman moves the hand Remus doesn't have trapped with his own to wipe his tears, he keeps his eyes down to their connected hands. "Roman," he pleads, "please talk to me." </p><p>Roman looks directly at Remus and brokenly whispers, "I'm sorry." He shoves his face onto Remus' shoulder. "Ok, for?" Roman feels more tears fall before he musters up the courage to talk. "For abandoning you, alienating you, distrusting you, not going back for you," he voice cracks, "for being apart for so long." Remus wraps his arms around him and squeezes, "None of that matters now, love bug." Roman lifts his head up, "yes it does! If I search for you, or trusted you, I could've, I could've," Remus kisses him before he can conjure up more bad thoughts. "It doesn't matter now. I trust you now, I know you trust me too, I'm sorry we were forced apart. I'm just happy we're back together again. Maybe not as the King, but as equals that love each other. I am okay with that." Remus smiles at him which earn him a tiny smile from Roman. "I just missed you, poppet."</p><p>Remus can see the forlorn features alight on Roman's face. Remus cups both sides on his brother's face, registers his surprised features, and kisses Roman. He pulls away from the the soft kiss to make very quick eye contact before Roman is claiming his mouth again and sliding onto his lap. Roman's hands cupping Remus' cheeks, Remus' hand resting on his hips. The desperate way he licks into Remus' mouth like he's a starving man and Remus is the only cure for that.</p><p>Remus manages to get Roman's lips off him by tugging his hair but that also earns him an adorable little moan. They both panting hard, Roman whispers, "Never thought I'd get the chance." He's kissing down Remus' neck as he's still trying to catch his breath, break short circuiting at the fact that he wasn't alone thinking impure thoughts about his twin. He can feel the slick feeling between his legs and reluctantly has to push Roman off him again. This time Roman slinks away from him apologizing mumbling something about being a mistake and messing everything up. Remus stills his hips from moving still awkwardly on his lap but almost painfully stilling in his knees.</p><p>"Come back to me," He looks at a very nervous Roman, "please." Roman moves back to the comfortable position he was in before but instead rests his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Remus says after a while, hands playing and interlacing with Roman's. "For getting too horny too fast," he chuckles, "for not letting my brain believe that you'd ever want me too even as it was happening. I lost control of my self and shut down. I'm sorry." Roman looked up at him, "so you're not repulsed by me?" Remus looked down at him finally, doe eyes shining with unshed tears. "Never. I just got you back. I thought I'd mess it up." Remus cupped his head and rubbed his thumb against his cheek. "Never." Roman smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>